


uno

by taeyoooooong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I promise, M/M, enjoy, huang renjun - Freeform, its a crack fic sorta, its funny ig, its not sad, lee jeno - Freeform, na jaemin - Freeform, nomin, park jisung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 11:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoooooong/pseuds/taeyoooooong
Summary: Jeno thought he could trust Jaemin, he thought wrong.haha i got your asses





	uno

Jeno grabbed Jaemin's hand, and cried out.

"Jaemin, please don't do this." Jaemin turned his head. He couldn't bear looking at him.

"I'm so sorry, Jeno."

"After all we've been through? I love you so much!" Jeno called out.

"I'm sorry, Jeno. I love something more." Jeno turned his head questioningly.

"Who? What? How could you do this to me?" Jeno wiped a tear. Jaemin just stayed silent.

"I thought I could trust you. You said once that you loved me." Jeno sobbed.

"But, I do, Jeno." Jaemin replied sadly.

"Then how could you do this to me?" Jaemin touched Jeno's cheek softly.

"Because I want the extra large pack of skittles." Jeno's eyes widened in panic, and tried to stop Jaemin from putting his hand down.

"No! Jaemin, please!" Jeno begged. Jaemin turned his head and looked apologetically at Jeno, and slapped his hand down on the table.

And there it was, in it's horrible glory, the plus four card.

Jaemin opened his mouth to speak, and only whispered out, "Uno." Jeno wailed dramatically and flung himself off on his chair while Jaemin cackled evilly.

"Jaemin, how could you?" Jeno cried in betrayal. Jaemin only rolled his eyes.

"I'll share." Jeno instantly perked up and got back on his chair. He kissed Jaemin's cheek and happily drew four cards from the deck. Then the pair only yelled at each other even more.

* * *

 

"Renjun, they need therapy." Jisung sat on the couch, silently observing Jeno and Jaemin. Renjun only nodded.

"Shhh, just let them be. It's kind of funny, and I have it on recording." Jisung snickered, and Renjun hushed him.

"Now just watch, Jaemin's about to lay down his last card." Jisung and Renjun watched intensely as Jaemin made his final decision.

"Jun, I don't think-" Jisung and Renjun jumped from the sudden shrill scream, and they looked over at Jeno and Jaemin. Jaemin was parading around the kitchen in victory throwing skittles everywhere and yelling 'taste the rainbow' while Jeno was in a fetal position on the floor.

"Jaemin won." Renjun stated as he zoomed into Jeno's whining face.

Jisung snorted as he watched Jaemin consoling Jeno and fed him skittles. Those idiots.

 

**Author's Note:**

> teehee that was fun  
> although I should be doing homework whatever


End file.
